omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora
|-|KH1= |-|KH2= |-|KH:DDD= |-|KH3= Character Synopsis Sora is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends Kairi and Riku, where the trio dream to venture away from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Sora is the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. An upbeat youth, he travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. Sora's design in the first Kingdom Hearts has a color scheme which evokes Mickey's, seen as their white gloves, red shorts, and yellow shoes. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: Kingdom Hearts Name: Sora Gender: Male Age: 14 at the start of the series, Currently 17 Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder, Chosen Wielder of the Kingdom Key, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Stop, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (ex. of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind variations), Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Transformation (Has a number of transformations to use that increase his stats in a variety of ways), Keyblade Master-level fighter, Power Mimicry (When battling either Xigbar or the Sniper Nobodies, Sora appears to warp through space when redirecting their shots and frequently duels and beats the Nobodies with their own powers, raised his own "Power Level" to be above Lexaeus' during their fight), May have the power to "bring back those that have been lost or no longer exist", Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inducing fear in his enemies, scramble their motor controls, blind them, put them to sleep, and shrink them down to miniscule sizes), Flowmotion (Allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple Aura that grants him easier mobility on traversing his surroundings in a variety of ways), Can breathe in space, Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, Can restore his own mana by taking damage, Power Nullification (Undid Larxene's duplication, circumvented Xaldin's wind barrier, rose the doom counter against Marluxia and broke out of Zexion's pocket dimension), Reactive Power Level, Attack Negation, Movement Negation, Absorption, Existence Erasure (Warp is described as erasing his enemies from existence), Void Manipulation (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are stated to be beings that don’t exist), Causality Manipulation (Rewrote the deaths of the keyblade wielders and completed negated the prophecy of darkness prevailing and light expiring, This affected even Xehanort who is unaffected by changes to the past), Fate Manipulation (Aqua cast a spell on Kairi, which caused Sora to support her when she's in trouble. Although, this applicability of this in combat is miniscule), Conceptual Manipulation (Scales to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Sealing (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places). Resistance to the following: Transmutation (Capable of reverting to his normal form after being turned into a card/die when fighting Luxord or the Gambler Nobodies), Time Manipulation (In the form of slow and stop), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, and Power Nullification Destructive Ability: Universe Level (Replications of Sora's essence, of which exist as Data-Sora, was capable of threatening the datascape, a replicate of the real universe. Fought against Aqua, who is able to battle Terra-Xehanort causally makes a starry sky in the middle of a fight. Fights against Marluxia who does a similar feat) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can move fast enough to reach lasers before they cross a room and fast enough to react to a surrounding array of laser blasts with no way out but to constantly reflect and block the attacks along with Riku, much swifter than Monstro who outpaced the Highwind, which shown to be capable of traversing between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in a mere 130 seconds, during the events of KH1. Lifting Ability: At least Class M+ (Could overpower a huge beast made of solid stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Ability: Universal Class (Physically on par with the likes of Riku, Roxas, Xemnas and others at least comparable to his data self, which can destroy The Datascape, an entire universe parallel to the real universe) Durability: Universe Level (Survived hits from Twilight Xemnas and Ansem, who are superior to Data-Sora and are powered by Kingdom Hearts, which brough back countless planets and stars) Stamina: Very high '(Fought 1000 heartless, and consistently has to fight heartless across every world he goes through rarely tiring from it) 'Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy and with regular melee. Thousands of kilometers with magic. Intelligence: 'In Combat, he's '''Very High '(Can match characters who have far more experience in fighting than he has. Received magic training from Merlin the Wizard. Has access to and knows many magical spells, even complex ones), outside of combat, he's '''Average Weaknesses: '''His MP is also finite; while he can replenish it normally in combat, it is not instantaneous and needs time to recharge. Many of Sora’s more powerful spells and ranged techniques are reliant on MP, and losing it robs him of some attack or defense options. Can be a bit naive at times, which leads to him often being betrayed. Lacks options in combat if he somehow loses his Keyblade. '''Notable Feats: *Became the Kingdom Key's chosen wielder. *Took on and defeated Sephiroth... twice. *Fought Xemnas along with Donald, Goofy, and The Beast in KH: Final Mix when he only had half a heart (This means that, from a story and power standpoint, he was incomplete when he didn't have Roxas with him, meaning Sora was "half as powerful" at the time of said fight) *Overpowered a giant, solid stone heartless while nerfed as a small lion (Lifting Strength) *Fought and taken several god-like beings such as Genie Jafar, Hades, Sephiroth, Ansem, Xemnas, etc. *Responsible for the destruction of most of the Original Organization XIII. *Along with Riku, defeated Xemnas who had absorbed an incomplete Kingdom Hearts. A complete one being capable of restoring hundreds of worlds to normal. *Contended with and defeated/stalemated the Lingering Will, a being with power and mastery over the Keyblade far above that of Sora and even Terra himself (even though the Lingering Will is a suit of armor that contains Terra's mind within). *Took on an army of 1,000 Heartless by himself and without rest. *Has traveled to many worlds doing nothing but primarily fighting. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Keyblade: '''Keyblades are key-shaped weapons forged by man during the age of fairy tales, with any other origins having yet to be revealed. All Keyblades have one of three natures: light, darkness, or heart. These last two are exceptional; most documented Keyblades, including Sora's and Riku's, are Keyblades of light. The heart must be proven before a Keyblade will appear in its master's hand. No lock can withstand a Keyblade, nor can any non-agent of light. Special Keychains allow the Keyblade's appearance and performance to be altered. Throughout the series, Sora has shown a number of abilities with his Keyblade, such as summoning it out of thin air, changing its form on the fly, and instantly returning it to his hand if he gets disarmed or someone else attempts to wield it. While each Keyblade wielder only has one Keyblade, they can change its appearance and abilities by equipping it with different Keychains. **'Kingdom Key:' Sora’s go-to weapon, which he acquired at the beginning of the first Kingdom Hearts. In terms of gameplay, he starts out with the Kingdom Key in every single game he’s playable in. When wielded it grants Sora the ability Defender. **'Star Seeker:' A Keyblade Mickey used to wield when he was Yen Sid’s apprentice. Sora obtains this second Keyblade when the three fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather give him a new outfit and the ability to dual wield. This Keyblade grants Sora the ability Air Combo Plus. **'Oathkeeper and Oblivion:' By using the Synch Blade ability, Sora can wield two Keyblades at once, usually seen when he enters a Drive form which supports the ability. Oathkeeper’s Keychain was formed out of a Wayfinder owned by Kairi, which she gave to Sora after she and the other Princesses of Hearts were rescued by him in the first game. Oblivion was previously stated to be Riku’s Keyblade before he passed it up for the two he’d later acquire canonically. Both provide incremental boosts to Sora’s stats when wielded instead of the Kingdom Key in gameplay. Oathkeeper and Oblivion also possess the abilities Form Boost and Drive Boost respectively. **'Two Become One:' A Keyblade that represents Sora’s Nobody, Roxas. Like other Keychains, this provides greater physical and magical strength compared to the Kingdom Key. But the most notable feature about this Keychain is its unique ability Light & Darkness. With this ability all of Sora’s Drives, with the exception of his Final Form, will automatically transform him into his Anti Form, thus giving Sora the option to access that form at will rather than by chance. **'Starlight: A Keyblade that was wielded back in ancient times. It was gifted to Sora by the spirit of Ephemer, a Keyblade wielder from long ago. Starlight is similar in strength to the Kingdom Key, but with more of a focus on magic. This Keyblade grants Sora the MP Haste ability. **'''Ultima Weapon: The strongest possible Keyblade in-game Sora or any Kingdom Hearts protagonist can obtain, named after the Final Fantasy weapon of the same name and more or less fulfills the same role. It usually provides the best stat boosts and range for any Keyblade. It also grants him the ability MP Hastega. *'Armors:' **'Cosmic Belt:' A belt obtained in The World That Never Was, it possesses the highest defense boost out of all armor in the game. **'Cosmic Charm:' A chain that provides a great increase to defense while also greatly reducing damage received from fire, ice, and thunder (30%). **'Grand Ribbon:' A ribbon obtained from one of the puzzles in KH2FM, provides a high boost to defense while also reducing damage received from all elements by 25%. **'Shock Charm+:' A charm designed to resemble Larxene’s Foudre. It increases Sora’s defense, greatly increases Sora’s resistance to thunder (40%), and gives him the ability Thunder Boost. *'Accessories:' **'Full Bloom+:' An accessory designed to resemble Marluxia’s Graceful Dahlia. It provides a boost to Sora’s AP and Strength and also gives him the ability MP Haste. **'Shadow Archieve+:' An accessory designed to resemble Zexion’s Book of Retribution. It raises Sora’s AP and Magic and also gives him the ability MP Rage. **'Cosmic Arts:' Raises Sora’s health, MP, magic and summon power in Final Mix. In 2 it raises Sora’s strength and magic. *'Items:' **'Potion:' Recovers a small percentage of health. **'High Potion:' Recovers a moderate portion of health. **'Mega-Potion:' Fully recovers health. **'Ether:' Fully restores Sora’s magic or reduces the MP Charge gauge. **'Panacea:' Eliminates negative status ailments **'Elixir:' Fully restores health and magic while also eliminating any negative status ailments. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic: '''As a Keyblade wielder, Sora has access to various forms of elemental magic. **'Firaga: Sora shoots a fireball from his Keyblade that homes in on the target. It can also form a spinning ring of fireballs around Sora to attack foes at close-range. **'''Blizzaga: '''Sora sprays seven wisps of ice directly in front of the user that erupt into large ice crystals if they hit an enemy. **'''Thundaga: Sora summons a cascade of lightning bolts upon the targets. **'Aeroga:' Sora creates a wind barrier around the user that halves any damage taken while it is active. He can also create a column of wind that blows anything caught inside of it into the air, which can also be used to launch Sora up to a higher location. **'Magnega: I't creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in enemies, dealing continuous damage. **'Reflecta: '''It briefly produces a barrier of light that blocks any attacks. If an attack is successfully guarded, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. **'Graviga: It generates a weak event horizon that crushes the targets into the ground. **'Stopga: '''Inflicts the Stop status, which temporarily freezes targets in time. **'Curaga: 'Heals Sora's wounds and the wounds of his allies, with the amount healed depending on how much MP he had when he cast it. **'Sparkga: Summons rings of revolving light crystals to deal damage. Higher versions of the spell creates more rings. **'Quake:' Creates a small earthquake that damages grounded foes. **'Sleepga:' Puts enemies within range to sleep. Stronger versions have increased range. **'Waterga: '''Sora surrounds himself with a swirling barrier of water before firing a large blast of liquid at the target. *'High Jump:' Allows Sora to jump higher. *'Super Glide: allows Sora to glide over obstacles and threats. *'''Air Slide: Allows Sora to briefly glide across the floor. *'Dodge Roll:' A simple forward roll that Sora uses to manuever around and dodge attacks. *'Block/Guard.' *'Sonic Blade: '''It allows Sora to execute a number of successive thrusting attacks. *'Strike Raid: Sora throws his Keyblade at the opponent before calling it back to his hand like a boomerang. *'Ars Arcanum: '''It allows Sora to attack enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks, typically thirteen in number. *'Ragnarok: It allows the user to fire a cluster of energy shots from the tip of their Keyblade. *'Flowmotion: '''It allows Sora to traverse their surrounding environments with great ease when he interacts with certain environmental elements, like walls or lamp posts. Using Flowmotion, Sora can run and jump off walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents. *'Reality Shift:' Sora has a minor amount of reality warping. He can use it to turn enemies into explosive projectiles, create rails out of nowhere, hack into digital characters, or create a huge blade capable of cutting through skyscrapers. *'Attraction Flow: Using his Keyblade, Sora can summon giant amusement park attractions made out of light to attack his opponents for a brief period of time. He can summon giant pirate ships that spray balls of water, spinning tea cups that bounce around and ram his foes, a raft that rides on a trail of water that forms underneath it, a go-kart armed with working laser blasts, a carousel that emits shockwaves of magical energy, and a massive train that shoots fireworks from the smokestack. '''Alternate Forms *'Valor Form:' A form that represents Sora's strength and courage, turning his clothes red and black upon activation. This form seals his ability to use magic, but gives him an extra Keyblade to fight with and drastically increases his power and speed, effectively doubling the amount of damage he can deal in close combat. Consumes three of Sora's Drive bars. *'Wisdom Form:' A form that represents Sora's skill with magic, turning his clothes blue and black. This form lowers his physical strength but drastically increases the power of his magic in addition to allowing him to fire energy blasts and glide along the floor at high speeds. Also consumes three of Sora's Drive bars. *'Master Form:' A form that represents Sora's prowess in both physical and magical combat, turning his clothes yellow and black. This form combines the strengths of both Valor and Wisdom Form, allowing him to dual wield Keyblades, increasing his strength and speed, while also increasing the power of his magic. Consumes four of Sora's Drive bars. *'Final Form:' Sora's ultimate Drive Form, representing Sora's completion after fully merging with Roxas, turning his clothes white and black. His powers dramatically increase in every regard, allowing him to telekinetically control two Keyblades at once, drastically increasing his strength, speed, and magical prowess, and even allowing him to fly. In addition, his Keyblades will automatically seek out and attack foes who approach Sora, allowing him to remain on the offensive as he dodges his foes attacks. Consumes five whole Drive bars. *'Anti Form:' A Drive Form that allows Sora to access augmented powers of his Heartless transformation. He loses his Keyblade and is cloaked in darkness while in this form. His attacks are feral and extremely quick, but somewhat weaker than normal. However, his Keyblade, magic, and items are sealed while using this form. He generally does not enter this form willingly and usually does so by accident while attempting to activate another Drive Form. *'Limit Form:' A Drive Form that gives Sora access to the abilities that he lost during his time in Castle Oblivion, allowing him to access powerful attacks like Ars Arcanum and Ragnarok at will. It also uses neither of the team members, and consumes four of Sora's Drive Bars. Extra Info: ''' *Game mechanics states that Sora needs Goofy and Donald to access his Drive Forms. However, he has transformed into Valor Form and interacted with Goofy, who is the prerequisite for using the form in the game. *Whenever one uses Sora in a VS thread It's important that you note of which Sora your using in VS threads as it makes a big difference on whoever he is up against (Unless it's composite, of which would include all his forms and powers from across the games *Credits to Character Profile Wikia for some of this information Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Games Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Category:Swordsmen Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielder Category:Protagonist Category:Teens Category:RPG Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Existence Erasers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fear Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Size Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sealers Category:Tier 3